


Third Time's a Charm

by AforAnonymous



Series: Lyra's Tale [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 天琴座的秘密
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AforAnonymous/pseuds/AforAnonymous
Summary: 这只是测试。禁止任何搬运。





	Third Time's a Charm

**Author's Note:**

> 这只是测试。  
> 禁止任何搬运。

我愤怒地将手中的空锡镴酒杯倒扣在破釜酒吧老旧的木桌上，并将那封来自英国魔法部的信件揉成一团，随手扔进了身后的壁炉里。 壁炉像即将出锅的爆米花般噼啪作响，一瞬间便将那团印着「拒绝」的羊皮纸吞噬。

 

谁能想到，在布斯巴顿魔法学院以优异成绩毕业、并在法国魔法部国际合作司有着两年出色工作经验的莱拉·马尔福—————— 在自己的家乡英国竟然寻不到一官半职！ 我一直微笑乐观面对生活，但此时此刻什么都无法阻止我咒骂梅林所给予我的这混乱又讽刺的一生。

得知自己并非纳西莎和卢修斯亲生这件事对于我来说已经不太重要了。 只是眼前的窘境让我不得不重新思考自己接下来的打算——————或许我该想办法回法国。

 

破釜酒吧里的顾客愈来愈多。 几个操着苏格兰口音的壮汉喧哗着挤了进来，大声召唤着酒吧老板为他们准备足够的火焰威士忌，因为他们打算在这儿喝个通宵。 我无可抑制地翻了个白眼，起身拍拍身上若有若无的灰尘，丝毫没有打算掩盖自己对这里的嫌弃。 最后，我拎起手边那个大概只放得下一块小粉饼和两支口红的龙皮手包逃离了这里。 至少在夜幕降临不得不回到这里睡觉之前，我还可以勉强在对角巷逛逛。

我路过奥利凡德魔杖店。 即使我现在使用的魔杖是出自格里戈维奇之手，但我依稀记得自己那根顶端镶嵌着一颗好看的蓝色石头的魔杖是在这里买的。 我路过丽痕书店。印象中这里常年挂着块「招聘」的牌子，如今已经被摘掉了。 老实说，寻得一份稳定的工作前在书店打打工也是可以被接受的。但我的运气似乎并不太好。

我漫无目的地顺着街道继续朝前走着…… 很快，前方一幢橘色的异形建筑引起了我的注意。 它时不时发出的爆破声让我心中泛起一阵不祥的预感，本能似乎正努力地压抑着我的好奇心提醒着我远离这个地方。 但此时的我几乎身无分文，找工作屡屡被拒，甚至无家可归，勉强能够居住的旅店从早上4:45到晚上12:39几乎每十分钟震动一次。 还有什么能让我感到畏惧的？ 没有了。 本能输给了好奇心。我渐渐靠近那栋建筑，靠近门口那个插着腰守着门的巨型男性塑像…… 男人坏笑的模样有些似曾相识，我没有多想，潜意识认为大概只是长得像法国魔法部门口那个卖三明治的怪老头。

踏进这家店后，爆炸声依旧没有消失，我甚至能感受到地板都在震动，这让我想起了昨晚在破釜酒吧睡得很不踏实的一晚。 但很快我的注意力便被货架上五光十色的商品吸引走了，它们旋转、舞动、跳跃、闪烁，甚至是尖叫！ 噢等等，尖叫声似乎属于不远处围观爆炸的孩子们。

孩子？这是家玩具店？我进来干嘛？似乎已经理清思路的我转身打算离开，但下一秒发生的事着实把我吓了一跳—————— 门口那个高得吓人的巨型男性塑像竟然成精了！


End file.
